


Power

by justabrain



Series: Inktober Prompts [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: Data recreates a weather phenomenon from Earth on the holodeck for Geordi's birthday.





	Power

“Program selected. Enter when ready.”

Data turned to Geordi, briefly stopping him from going in. “I believe it is customary when receiving a surprise to close one’s eyes beforehand.”

Geordi half smiled. “You’ve never asked me to close my eyes for any new programs before,” he observed.

“But this,” Data pointed out, “is your birthday. In addition, it is your first birthday since we began dating.”

Geordi smiled. “So it’s special, huh?”

Data nodded earnestly.

“Alright then.” Reaching up, Geordi carefully disconnected his visor. As he held it in one hand, he reached forward and found Data’s elbow with the other. “Ok.”

The holodeck door hissed open, and Data lead the way inside. The air was pleasantly warm inside, there was a slight breeze, and it was a more humid than the rest of the ship. As the door closed behind them, the sound was almost drowned out by a low rumble.

“What was that?” Geordi demanded, his mind racing back to Engineering and what might have caused that sound.

Data placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “It is part of the program. You may look now.”

Letting go of Data, Geordi reconnected his visor and was immediately greeted by a flash of light and another rumble. He took a startled half step backwards, then looked up. The everything was quiet for a moment, then a flash of lightning tore across the sky, followed a moment later by the sound that Geordi now realized was thunder. “Wow,” he breathed. Another bolt of lightning, and this time he savored the spectrum of colors that accompanied it. The flash dispersed like sparks from a fire that seemed to linger for a moment as they lit up the surrounding clouds. Even the clouds themselves appeared to roll and swell as the thunder washed across them. 

“Wow,” he repeated, a smile wide across his face. Geordi tore his gaze from the sky and looked around for a moment. They were on a wooden pier on a lake with palm trees on most sides. There was a small bench nearby and what looked to be houses in the distance. He looked up at Data. “Where are we? Is this a real place?”

“This is Lake Maracaibo, on Earth. The Catatumbo Lightning there is called The Never-Ending Storm, because there are thunderstorms nearly half of the year."

Geordi let out a disbelieving laugh as looked back at the sky. “This is incredible.” Then, looking back to Data, he smiled. “Thank you.” He placed a small kiss on his cheek, and Data looked momentarily startled. Geordi laughed again, took Data’s hand, and lead him to the bench a few feet away. As they sat, Geordi leaned into Data and relaxed, letting the breeze and the thunder roll over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lake Maracaibo is a real thing in Venezuela!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DH8LAa-caA


End file.
